the Prophecy of the Beginning
by chickichericola
Summary: When the mayor of Cringleton, and Melody’s friend, is kidnapped, Melody is caught up in a rush of events and finds herself on a magical journey in an attempt to save him. Traveling in the company of the enigmatic Seth, Melody is in for some surprises. R


**Disclaimer**: I own all of these characters! So please, enjoy the story but do not steal any of my personages!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

__

THE PROPHECY OF THE BEGINNING

PROLOGUE

On Fridays, there is a time of friendship, in the city of Cringleton, when enemies of old are as kin to their foe. And at that time, Edwin was held back at bay. Edwin is the archenemy of the mayor of the city, Dorian Kinsman. Edwin had tried for years to steal the city, and he wants to dominate the universe. But the people of the city found that if they could have just one night to bond, they might be saved. No hero came to their rescue at their time of need, seeing as there wasn't one. Until now.

CHAPTER 1

Melody was sitting at her window watching the people of the city laughing and enjoying themselves. Her mother came in.

"It's time for lights out Melody."

Melody took one last look at the happiness in the city. She crawled into bed.

"Mother, what if there was a time in which Edwin ever conquered our city? Tell me again the story of our freedom. Please."

Her mother, Harmony, sat on her bed. She took in a huge sigh.

"Well darling, about 17 Years ago our city of Cringleton was in ruins. Edwin had come down upon us like rocks dropped from a sky needle. We needed a hero badly. Then when Edwin was about to strike that fatal blow, a hero came and fought for our freedom. After all was over, he renewed our city. He came from a training academy where people go to become heroes. And now Edwin has not been seen for many years. The day you were born is the day of our freedom. The streets echoed with melody of shouts, so that is what we named you. And now, my sweet, it's time to sleep."

"Good night Melody."

"Good-night Mother."

Melody pondered on what her had mother said. An academy to be a hero? To save lives? Where was it? How do you get there? Tomorrow she would see Mr. Kinsman.

The next day dawned bright and clear, but turned to a sad, gray, cloudy day. Melody rose early and dressed in a hurry. She ran down-stairs and ate her breakfast. She set out down Gos Pella Street and turned right onto Main Street. The morning doves flew off in fright and the streets were empty.

"It's strange that no one's on the streets at 8:00 on a Wednesday morning? Something's happening." She continued down the street and stopped in front of

a huge building. She walked in and immediately was hit with the feeling that something wasn't right. She walked to the desk." I'm here to see Mr. Kinsman. I know I don't have an appointment, but I really wanted to talk to him."

"O.K. your name please."

"Melody F. Jon."

"O.k. Mr. Kinsman? I have a young lady here by the name of Melody F. Jon to see you. All right, sir. Yes, sir." She hung up the phone.

"You can go right on in," she said to Melody

Melody walked into the office. Mr. Dorian Kinsman turned in his chair. He was thin and had chestnut brown hair. He smiled. The Jons and the Kinsmans were very close to each other.

"Melody! Have a seat. So what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Kinsman. Will you tell me about the hero's training center?"

"Well, Melody. Of course. When I was 25 years old, I caused my town's retirement center to burn down. To make up for it, I helped build, decorate, and care for the people of the home. I became attached to one of the men in there. He told me about the center. Still ashamed for the damage I'd done I set out on my adventure, two months later I arrived. The center's president welcomed me .It took 3 months to prepare for my departure. I traveled the globe, finding no one to help. Eventually I came here and found the city in ruins, immediately I fought the villain using all my training. He fell with all his followers into darkness. "

After a moment, Melody said, "I've had this feeling that I need to go. It doesn't feel right. The streets aren't crowded."

At that moment a thunderous clap shattered the window as in came a strong wind.

"Get under the desk!" Dorian cried.

In walked a man with a hood hiding his face from the world. He lowered the hood.

"Edwin," said Dorian.

"Well, if it isn't Cringleton's famous little hero. Tell me how have you been old boy? No doubt getting luxury and idle worshipers. I've been preparing for this day for 17 years, and finally it has come! Yes, into darkness I fell. Yes, I lost all my strength. But alas I still have some loyal followers. Now, shall we go?"

As he said this, invisible hands seized Dorian. He struggled and shouted, "Oaheok londensrt bonilkak shruum!"

And then all was quiet.

CHAPTER 2

Melody remained under the desk for 5 minutes until she was sure it was safe.

"Oaheok londensrt bonilkak shruum," she said aloud. A vault door, disguised as books, opened. "'When cowards find courage'". She walked over to the vault inside there was one single stack of papers, containing at most 5 pages. The first four pages consisted of old Heroien. The last page however, was something of great interest to Melody. It was a map of the Western Lands where only the bravest could exit. It was headed, "Path to Courage". Melody gasped. This was the map to Courage. The map to the hero's center! Melody sat there and thought deeply about everything. Cringleton needed a hero now. She resolved to depart to the center of the hero's training. But first she must go to her mother and collect whatever belongings she needed. Her mother would try to stop her but she would have to persuade her to see the right thing to do. She ran to the door. In her haste she tripped over a notebook. The notebook flew right into her arms. It was titled, "Courageous Deeds". She opened the book. Melody was amazed, but time was not in her favor. How long did she have? What were the consequences of her tediousness? Yes, she must hurry!

Meanwhile, Dorian Kinsman was locked in a cell in a little city in the center of the earth. Beaten, he prayed that Heaven would help Melody on her trip. He didn't care if he died; she needed to find the courage to help others. As he was thinking about the journey set in front of her, the heavy, cooled, molten lead door opened and in walked Edwin. He was dressed magnificently, in robes of dark purple and splendid shades of lavender. He wore a crown of something finer than gold. It was called herpoin brighter than gold and just as valuable. Edwin loomed over Dorian with a glaring smirk on his face.

"Yes, I know. You are wondering about my resurrection. Well, I'll tell you. After you defeated me with your sword, I fell into darkness. A friend of mine was able to take my body and relieve my soul. After I regained power I built this city. Magnificent, isn't it? Yes better than that mortal city, Cringleton. Well, I began to work on my old plan and improve it, which means to include you in it. It took ten years but I must admit that it has fallen through perfectly. The other 7 years, I built up an army of allies. So, now not only are you trapped, but you cannot have any army to help to defeat me. Though of course, there is no one." And with that he left, leaving Dorian plenty of time to ponder on his words.

"But Mother I must save the mayor. Mother I need to save him. I must go!" Melody was exasperated. Her mother didn't get it!

"Fine. Go if you-if you must, but remember who you are, and that I love you so very much." Harmony cried and gave her only daughter a big hug.

The next couple hours were spent preparing for Melody's departure, with Harmony grabbing the little necessities she thought her daughter would need. They packed light, but took as many things as Melody thought she would need. At long last, Harmony found herself saying her much-delayed farewell in tears. Melody also shed tears. She had spent all her time with her mother, and now they were to part for an unknown time. With one last farewell, Melody set off with a heavy heart. She didn't know what she would face in her long journey, but the mayor needed to be rescued.

CHAPTER 3

Dorian reeled back in pain. Edwin laughed in triumph.

"So, our favorite little hero really can be hurt." He laughed again.

Dorian ran forward and rammed Edwin in the stomach. Edwin kneed him in the stomach and pushed him to the floor.

"You cannot hurt me. No matter what you do, there is still hope. More heroes will come and you will fall again. The elves, which are magical and immortal. The birds. Men. I have more allies than you think." He stood up and pointed a finger threateningly.

Edwin backslapped him into the wall.

"You have no one. It is hopeless Dorian. No one knows you are not in your office."

Dorian looked up, his face covered in blood. "No one you know about. There was someone else in that office that heard every word you and I both spoke. They speak my language so they heard the beginning of the prophecy. You know the one that Redpenil made. The life of evil ends. The end of you and your city."

Edwin grabbed Dorian by his collar.

"Not for long." And he left the room.

Melody trudged down the streets of her city. She was thinking hard. First, she looked at the map. The first place was the Forest of Unknown Presence. It was called this because you heard the ghosts whispering, and eyes were always on you, though you never found the thing in which they belonged to. She took a deep breath and walked faster. All too soon, she found herself at the edge of the forest.

"Shruum."

And she walked in. Five minutes later she found the source of the sounds. Chimes, she thought. But that didn't change the eyes she could feel on her. She thought she heard a twig snap, but when she investigated, there was nothing there. Ten minutes later she swung around with her fist flying.

CHAPTER 4

A figure hunched down and moaned. It stood up, and there was a man, with blonde hair and soft, brown eyes. Melody took a step back and then without a wavering voice, she said, "Who are you and why were you following me?"

He just stared at her. She was vexed at his silence. When he finally did speak, it startled her, as if the sound of his voice was a falling tree.

"I'm Seth. And who are you to go asking what my business in this place is?"

"Who are you to stalk me?"

"Who are you to hit me?"

"Who are you to come up behind me? And at least I can defend myself."

He hesitated, then...

"I'm sorry for sneaking up on you, but you're so unusual."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, for one thing, you're carrying a million things on your back. Someone's taking a trip. And another thing, you've got a spider in your hair."

Melody screamed. Waving at her hair, she tossed the spider to the ground. It reared up and caught her eye. Instantly, she saw a figure with chestnut hair, leaning against a wall made of lead. Dorian! Then the picture began to fade. And she was looking at the spider's body curled up into a ball, and Seth examining it with a stick covered in... blood!

Melody opened her eyes. There was a fire burning to her left and she had been put in her cot. She tried to remember how she had gotten here. She had seen a vision. Dorian! She sat bolt upright. She was in a campsite. Her stuff had been put at the end of her cot. She looked around for Seth. He walked up into the firelight studying two rabbits dangling in one hand. He looked up and saw her.

"You're awake."

"What happened?"

"You fainted. Like girls, I guess. Anyways, I put you in your cot."

"Obviously," she said dryly, "Wait. What do you mean 'like girls'?"

"Well, you guys always faint don't you? Over every little thing, right?"

"No! At least not me! I'm not like other girls. I'm going to save Dorian!" She clapped her hand over her mouth, but too late.

"Who's Dorian? Your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Who is he, then?"

"He's the mayor of my home, and a very close friend. He believes in me. He knows I need to do what I'm going to do."

"What's that?" Melody hesitated. It was one thing to talk to her mother about that, but to talk to this man- this stranger, was a different matter.

"Let's have the story from the beginning," he said, misinterpreting the silence.

Melody recounted the story starting with the story her mother had told her for bedtime. She had heard it so many times that she could quote it by heart.

"Well, you need to get to that Academy, and I need something to do. So, why don't we go together?"

"What? I mean, I got it but what's with the whole 'nothing to do' part?"

He was silent.

"O.K., but only if you tell me what happened to you. And don't tell me nothing, I can tell from the way you're acting."

He sighed.

"No fooling you, is there?"

"No. Now tell me, or I'll hit you again."

He rubbed his stomach as if the memory hurt him.

"O.K., but you can't laugh. And I get to cook while I talk."

"By all means, continue."

"I was born in a village called Virdorne. My mother and father were there on official business, when my mother went into labor. They took her to the local midwife, and I was born. They then took me home. I got a wonderful education, but I had no friends. No one wanted to play with me. So, I ran off. I was 17 at the time. That was two years ago. I made friends and we had fun. The End."

Melody had listened to the story, waiting for something funny to happen. Now, it took her a moment to realize that the story was over.

"That's it? Where's the thing I'm not supposed to laugh at?"

"Nothing happened. There. That's it. My life story in a roy- in a nutshell."

"No, no. What was that? My life in a what?"

"I didn't say anything. I'm hungry. Let's eat." He took the pot off the fire, and rattled around in his bag for a large wooden spoon. He then took out two wooden bowls.

"That's funny," Melody said after a few minutes, "That's really funny."

"What," Seth said, suspicious by her sarcastic tone. It sounded like she had done some serious thinking and just figured something out.

"Well, you know how earlier you said that I was unusual because I was packed to take a trip. Well, how come you have all this stuff like you're taking a trip-" He made a noise of protest, "And you said you needed something to do, which means that you are running from something. I don't think that was the whole story, or it was twisted."

She smiled triumphantly. She had him. She had used his own words. She sat watching him, waiting for a reaction.

"Like I said before, no fooling you is there?"

"And like _I_ said, no. Now let's hear it. And I'll know if you're lying."

"Not till later. We only just met." Melody let this slide, but she did give him one glare of suspicion before returning to her meal. There was some radical mystery to her new friend. She didn't even know he was her friend yet. He _could_ work for Edwin, even if he did kill that spider-spy. _I really ought to knock some sense into him._ She automatically realized how tired she must be. Usually, she only used her fighting skills on someone who was going to harm her. She quickly gulped down her soup and got into her cot. _Men_, she thought, vexed,_ they're always so evasive._ She was almost asleep before her head hit the pillow.

CHAPTER 5

"You don't look very well. Are you ill?" Seth was gazing at her worriedly. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night. First, she dreamed that her mother was in trouble, and being held prisoner. Then, she dreamed about Dorian in his prison. He was being beat to madness. But in all the episodes that she watched he took it and said nothing. Personally, she felt how Seth described her.

"I'm fine. I just need to hit something," she croaked. Again! She thought about beating something, again! _I'm just tired and vexed with the situation. I should have checked to see if Dorian had any way to contact the center ahead of time!_, she scolded herself. _Dorian is being hit to death and you're stuck here** walking**._ She waked in brooding silence. Seth kept casting a worried glance at her. _He's sweet. He realizes this is for other people, not just me._

They walked on in silence, until they came to the edge of the forest. A vastly, huge plain lay before them.

"The Tyo Grasslands. Ruled by one of the most powerful Enchanters in the Realm. We'd best watch our backs. There's no cover in this place." They exchanged looks then started walking again. She felt the magic before she saw it. It sent a jolt in her stomach, and her spine straightened with a painful _pop_. She looked back and saw a strange distortion of the forest behind them. She looked at Seth and noticed that he was already 3 feet ahead of her and his calmness undisturbed by that hidden security. She trotted up to where he was walking, but said nothing about how the barrier affected her.

They walked for almost 3 hours, according to the sun, and then for another hour and a half till they found a decent spot to eat and rest. They came upon one tall, wide, overly leafy tree. As it was there only shelter, and Melody's quest, Seth let her decide what to do. She thought for a moment then decided that this was indeed where they would rest and eat. To give Seth something to do, however, Melody sent him up to find a place for cover in the tree where they could sit and sleep without falling. He called up to her that she was not going to believe the layout of the branches in the tree. She handed her packs to him and she swung herself onto the lowest branch and climbed to where he was sitting. He crawled into an opening; Melody followed him, curious about his excitement. Once inside, she stood and gazed, awed, at the room, if you could call it that, she stood in.

The branches, instead of spreading out in all directions, were entwining up to a medium sized hole in the top of the ceiling. She noticed that other branches created forms of furniture for any use from tables, to chairs, to a large bench all joined together and covered in soft leaves on an obviously man- made floor of planks all sealed up with leaves and bark. She thought she had experienced all the surprises for this place, but she was wrong. To her profound amazement, she noted that hallways branched off form this large room. She walked and investigated the nearest doorway. It was about one foot taller than her, and the door was leafy vines shielding the room within. She pulled back the vines, as Seth came up beside her. They walked in and she almost died with shock. The room had a bed with flowers forming the topmost blanket, but cloth sheets under it.. They walked in, Seth going over to a nightstand, while Melody went to explore a supposed closet. She pulled back the vines and came face to face with beady black eyes. Seth turned around, and saw just in time, the creature take a deep breath and knocked Melody to the ground. Flames burst from the creature's mouth, and spurted over Melody. She looked up at the creature.

It looked just like a bird. It had coal black feathers and a bright orange beak, and powerful orange talons. The creature fixed her with a locked gaze. She saw another vision. She was standing at a podium and staring at a book with brass coils on it. The image faded again. Seth got up as to grab the thing, she pulled him down again.

"Oh dear, Stu. I believe someone's found our home," a voice came from the darkness of the closet.

"Quiet! I'll handle this," the black bird snapped. A head popped out of the dark interior of the closet. It was white, with orange and yellow feathers mixed in here and there. Its eyes were a clear gray. It looked at Melody, and then at its companion and grabbed it's beak.

"Stop, Stu. It's a _girl_!"

"They were going to invade our personal territory. What do I have to do, urinate on anything I want to keep, before anyone leave's it alone." Seth snorted despite the circumstances and Melody gave him a reproachful look.

"Please," she said timidly, "We aren't going to hurt you. We just need a place to rest and eat."

"See, Stu. I think that they're perfectly harmless."

"They could work for old Sparkle Farts, Mont. I don't know. This seems too peculiar. Why are any humans in our territory, anyway? We roast humans."

"I assure you," Seth said, "We don't work for anyone."

"Yes," Melody agreed, nodding her head vigorously, "we're just crossing the plains. It's a charming place you have here. How did you get the branches to form the positions they do?"

"Well," the one named Mont said in a boastful tone, "it wasn't us. The old Enchanters had this for their home of refugee _ages_ ago. We just liked it. Mind you not many humans can pass through here without being caught by old Sparkle Farts out there. In fact we-".

"Don't know anything about this place or anything else," Stu interrupted.

"But Stu, we know more about these plains than any human record has ever shown. In fact we know where the Enchanter's crypt is that made this place. We can take you to it if you want."

"Thank you but no. We just want to rest. Then tomorrow we'll leave," Seth assured them, as Stu threw a suspicious glance at Melody. They stood up and turned as to leave the room.

"Wait," Stu, to their shock, called to them, "it'd be better if you went in a two weeks time. There will be an Enchanted Cloak on the evening. The early Enchanters used it to gather information without being seen, also to bargain for food at the little city beyond the forest, Cringleton. Say, you two must be from there."

"I am," Melody said with astounding courage, "Seth hasn't yet admitted who exactly he is." She turned to fix him with a glare. She wanted to see how would react. He was smiling.

"Melody here is the brightest thing I've met in two years. I'll tell you later, impatient dove. Now can you identify these beings, or does your incredibly intelligent and oh-so-handsome teacher have to point the answer out to you," he said, acting as if she were a pupil of his. She laughed at his impersonation.

"Let's see." She screwed up her face in mock concentration. "They look like close cousins to the phoenix. The only difference is they can talk, they _blow_ fire. And they are relatively larger than their beautiful cousins. Oh, and their plumage. I'd say Keptils." She looked at Seth with a triumphant smile and her eyebrows raised. He looked shocked. _H_e_ knows better than to underestimate me. I've proved difficult too many times before._ He smiled and looked around her at the Keptils.

"See what I mean. Way too smart for the expression she always wears. Although you should have seen her at the barrier. She looked like she was going to be sick." He smiled at the indignant look on her face. He laughed, and her indignity turned into a scowl.

"How about we give you a tour of the house? It has a name you know?"

"What is it?" Seth asked with curiosity and fascination.

"'The Londensrt's Shruum', of course. We actually don't know what it means, for once. It's probably just gibberish to lead old Sparkle Farts off their tracks."

"No," Melody said suddenly, stopping everyone in their tracks, "no it's a language. It's called Heroin. It means 'The Coward's Courage'. It's part of a map I got and it has great meaning to me. Dorian shouted it to me when he was taken," she urgently declared Seth, "he said 'Oaheok londensrt bonilkak shruum'! It means ' When Cowards Find Courage'. Seth I think I was supposed to come here! I don't know what led me here. This place, I've dreamed about it. It was like a memory rather than a dream! I need to get out of here and save him! I can't just sit and let him die! I'm going!" She was headed for the door when Seth blocked her path.

CHAPTER 6

"Seth! What are you doing? Get out of my way!"

"No," he said coolly.

"Stop this nonsense! Get out my way."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Melody. I'm going to have to take you to where you will not be able to leave until I say so." He grabbed her and hauled her to the couch. She sat down after kicking and fighting her way there. She looked at him composedly pacing back and forth.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Me? I'm Seth."

"What are you going at, not letting me leave?"

"Melody, please understand," he said sitting down next to her, fixing her bright green eyes with his brown ones, "I don't want you to get caught or get hurt or die. There are a lot of things I haven't told you. I'll only tell this, and mind you, it's really difficult for me." He stood up and faced the wall, pulled something discreetly from his pocket, then turned swiftly around and stabbed her in the stomach with a small dagger. She uttered a small squeak and looked up at him tears welling up in her eyes, and tumbling down her cheek.

"Hey, what're you aiming at?" Mont cried with shock, then rushed over to her and tried to prop her head up as she fell side ways onto the couch.

"Just watch," Seth cried, hurrying over to her side.

"You," Melody whispered, "you work for _him_. I'm going to die and Dorian will die, and everyone will remember that at least, I _tried_. _Traitor_." She was staring at him through wide, shiny eyes. Her breath started to slow down and her heart was pulsing faster than she could stand. He put his hand to her stomach, only half an inch away as light grew. It was a dark red, like blood. She cried in agony as he waved a hand at toward the wall, and the knife burst from her stomach and dropped to the floor, ten feet away from her. She was still crying when her pain started to recede, and she looked down and saw her cut starting to heal in ten seconds. She was still crying, when Seth stepped back and wiped sweat from his forehead. She looked down again and realized that she had been completely healed. She looked up into the feathery mass of Mont and saw he looked at Seth with admiration and shock. She buried herself in his feathers, as he stroked her hair.

"You," Stu said with astonishment.

"You," Mont repeated with admiration.

"_You_," Melody said with brutality, so suddenly and harshly that Mont stopped his stroking, "you almost _killed_ me! Is that what you find amusing, almost killing people and then performing your _magic_ on them! Because I don't think your victims find that very amusing."

"I have to admit, kid; she could have died before you could save her."

"That my fine feathered friend, is where you are wrong. Firstly, the knife had spells on it to prevent it from killing anyone. Secondly, I put it right into muscle, not organs," He turned to her, "Melody please believe that I wasn't trying to kill you. But I thought that you would understand better if you saw me do that, not heard me say I could." Melody stared at him, and then realized the flaw in his story.

"Seth. Oh you witty Seth. I'm afraid that this intelligent yet impatient student of yours has discovered the answer to the puzzle. You may have healed me… or it might have been that knife you used. You said so yourself that it had spells on it to prevent me from being killed. That light that came from your hand may have just as well been the knife. _You didn't save me. You just made it look that way, so my dear friends here wouldn't roast you!_ You _are_ a traitor. You work for Edwin, even if you did kill that spy."

He waited a moment then smiled.

"Always discovering things, my dear. Yes it's true that I did say that knife had spells on it. But you can even ask your fine friends what I am and if I really did heal you or if it was all just trickery." He nodded toward the Keptils and went to his packs to get a water bottle. Melody looked at Mont and Stu. They were looking at each other and nodding as though they were telepathic. _They are telepathic!_,Melody thought. She waited and when Seth came back into the room with his water bottle, they had decided what each would say.

"He's right, my dear. He did heal you," Stu admitted, "and that's not all."

"He's been Touched. He's an Enchanter. And a very good one I must admit. He has the gift to heal, and to cast magic."

"Some Enchanters only have the Touch to see the future, or some can only transform, or some are only telepathic. It varies with the vessel. The line of the Enchanters who built this place were the most powerful Enchanters. I say were because, they are waiting for their heir to come forward and claim all the lost magic."

"We don't know who it is. It could be our fine young man here. The Touch usually shows up while in infancy or else they must wait till their eighteenth birthday. It seems Seth's here showed up in infancy. And you've done quite a nice job with it too. Had me all worried you were a murderer. And the way you put those spells on the knife." Melody stood up and looked at all of them. Mont and Stu looked startled, Seth was smiling, but when she stood up he became anxious.

"Excuse me, Mont what room is available," she asked avoiding Seth's eyes.

"The Lily Room is right down the hall to your left. Largest room in the place. We think it was the meeting room, made to adjoin as a bedroom."

"Thank you," she said grudgingly, "I need to rest. If some of you don't remember I was nearly killed just now. It takes a lot out of a person to go from hardly any breathing, to your heart pumping a massive amount of air in to your lungs. Or how your stomach just got stabbed and then the knife got pulled out forcefully." She stormed to the hall before anyone could stop her, and jerked the vines into her bedroom aside so suddenly that they crashed noisily against the wall. She ran to the bed and cried till she felt like she would float away. If her mother were here she would tell Melody that everything would be alright and that she was right for thinking what she did. She laid back, eyes closed, and inhaled deeply. The room smelled like cinnamon and sweet spices. Then there was something she couldn't name. It inspired her with hope, and peace and courage, and it made her feel as if her mother were right there with her.


End file.
